


Every song is about you.

by beebro_fuckboyd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Every song's about you, M/M, Mentioned best buy incident, What A Catch Donnie, folie era, kind of unrequited love?, only because Patrick is naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebro_fuckboyd/pseuds/beebro_fuckboyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't understand who Pete's so bitter at, he only wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every song is about you.

It's not the same as being lied to. It's more, being kept from the truth. Mumbled versions of "Wouldn't you like to know" and "that's for me to know and you to find out" got on Patrick's nerves no end.

He just wanted to know what was going on in Pete's head, what eluded him and transferred themselves to four AM writing sessions in hotel rooms and tour bunks.

He wanted to know how he could help.  
That's all Patrick ever wanted to do.

If the mysterious person with 'baby blues' was upsetting the 'wide eye'd browns' Pete possessed, he wanted to know. And he wanted to know who Pete's best friend was, and why he was so bitter about a failed relationship. Why they'd be 'better off as lovers'. Patrick wanted to know why everything turned so bitter and Pete decided he thought he loved them but it was just how they looked in the light. 

He just wanted to help, he didn't want it to blow up in his face.

Patrick wasn't subtle though. He outright demanded Pete told him who he was writing about, Pete didn't react well. The moment the demand spilled from his lips, Pete took off out of the door, leaving 'Trick standing in the middle of the bus, feeling even shittier than before for setting Pete off.  
He slumped down into his bunk a while after, dejected and confused. Pete could have just made another excuse or slip around the subject, but no, he looked pissed.

An email buzzed through to his MacBook around an hour later, though he'd lost track of time, busy staring into space, thinking about Pete.

He pulled himself out of his daze and opened it, the latest email from Pete himself, 'What a catch, Donnie' in the subject box.

Patrick frowned slightly as he opened it to see a photocopied image of a page of lyrics, Pete's messy hand writing sprawling across. 'I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match'.  
He felt sick. Assumed it to be Pete's point of view, assumed Pete was struggling again to cope with life. Assumed it was his fault. Assumed asking him about his lyrics could have pushed him over the edge. 

He read through the rest of the lyrics in a daze before he called Pete, surprised when he answered after the first ring. It was as if he was waiting.

"Pete, I'm sorry I- these lyrics- where are you? Come back. I'm- we gotta talk this through. Don't do anything stupid. I'm here for you."

Pete just let out a scoff and Patrick could almost feel him roll his eyes. "It's not about me. Well, it is, it's a promise not to do anything stupid. But no, Patrick, it's for you. Take the I's to mean you. I'll be back later." With that, the line went dead.

Finally, Patrick understood. He knew he could help. Pete understood Patrick better than he understood himself, realised Patrick was struggling in silence, they wanted to help eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors in grammar and stuff, I had an hour free at school so this is just written on a phone.


End file.
